Shaolin Adventures
by JulzRadn
Summary: The name itself is a combination of Xiaolin Showdown and Jackie Chan Adventures. None of the main characters appear in the story, only the elements. Enjoy


**INTRODUCTION**

The story begins on an old room where an ancient elder scroll is found lying on a desk. As the scroll slowly opens itself, a voice is heard narrating the events prior to the story.

"A thousand years ago, before the dawn of great civilizations, the world was once ruled by an evil Helylin witch named Hel who was once the most powerful evil being in the universe. Using her dark magic and with the assistance of her monstrous minions she was able to suppress any resistance during her reign. Fear and terror dominated the whole land. It seemed that nobody would be brave to stop her until…..

One day, twelve young warriors coming from the ends of the earth gathered together to stop Hel and restore the peace. These were the first Shaolin warriors. Under the guidance of the elder monks they were trained in many skills of fighting and were given weapons that they would use to counter Hel's evil magic – the twelve talismans, based on the Chinese zodiac possessing magical powers.

With enough training, the shaolin warriors attacked Hel's palace and completely finished her minions until they encountered Hel. A long battle then followed between the two forces as Hel pitted her dark magic against the shaolins and their talismans. With all the powers of the talismans combined the shaolins triumphed over Hel and Hel was forever imprisoned on an ancient trap vase after she was casted by a soul trap spell by the warriors.

Peace was finally restored upon the defeat of Hel and there were no more grace threats since then. The shaolins then scattered the talismans around the earth. This not only maintained the balance between good and evil but also prevent any evil doer from abusing the coin's powers. For generations, the coins remained dormant only to be activated on a right time.

Many years had passed, the shaolins trained many young warriors to help them defeat any force of evil. As years go by, they have trained a long line of shaoiln warrior from generation to generation up to this day. In the present, a new chapter has started, a new story begins as the new batch of shaoiln warriors are ready to stood battle and face their destiny."

As the narrator ends his story, the scroll slowly closes itself as the door of the room closes. Meanwhile, a voice is heard coming outside, yelling at the narrator.

Master Frank: "CHEN! WHERE'S MY PUDDING?"

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It is a new day for the Shaolin Academy, the academy in which the first Shaoiln Warriors built to train new warriors. It is a start of a new chapter as the next school year accepts new students. While the academy masters and staff are busy preparing for the arrival of the new students, We found the school's two head masters - Grand Master Xiang Chen and Assistant Master Frank Chan chatting on the academy garden, discussing about the ancient prophecy about the special chosen ones.

Grand Master Chen: "Ah, it's another day, another school year, another batch of students to handle."

Master Frank: "You're right Chen, it's just yesterday since the last batch just graduated…they grow up so fast.

Grand Master Chen: "So Frank"

Master Frank: "Yes Chen?"

Grand Master Chen: "I was just thinking about the ancient prophecy."

Master Frank: "Ah, about that ancient prophecy concerning the chosen ones…forget about it. You know that it is already a thousand years since the prophecy was foretold yet nothing happened and you know…..most ancient prophecy rarely happened."

Grand Master Chen: "Maybe you're right, but we have to be on watch on any signs or wonders that may happened just in case the prophecy will happened.

Master Chen: "Or Not…just kidding, I saw many signs and wonders in my life"

Grand Master Chen : "That's another sign your talking about..anyway let's be serious about it"

Master Frank: "You're right Chen, Come on let's help the others."

Grand Master Chen is the academy's chief master, mentor and principal whereas Master Frank serves as his deputy and assistant. It has been more than 20 years since they first taught in the academy and about 33 years since they graduated in the same academy. The two had been the best of friends and although they may have differences – Chen's serious attitude compare to Frank's comic behavior, they still manage to keep their differences behind for the sake of their friendship. There appearance also differs with the other. Grand Master Chen resembles a Buddhist monk- he is wearing the traditional yellow robe and is bald. Master Frank however is more of a modern martial arts instructor. He is wearing a white robe with a black belt. Unlike Chen, he is not bald.

Back in the academy, everyone is still busy in preparing for the new batch of students. Master Frank and the other masters are busy building the new hall while Grand Master Chen is busy for the design. He based the design on the recent building design he got from Home Magazine. Other masters such as Master Jeremy Lim, the apprentice of Grand Master Chen; Madam Jen Brown, the only Canadian and female teacher in the academy; Master Wu Lee, the martial arts instructor; and others went to the building site to assist the other masters.

Master Frank: "It's a good thing you guys arrived"

With the help of the other masters, the hall is finished within a day, thanks to their carpentry skills which they combined with their martial art skills. After they finished the hall, they went to the old hall to rest after the all day's work. While they are resting, a mysterious thing suddenly happened as they saw something up in the heavens. It is somewhat a comet that shines so bright. Everyone went outside to investigate, carrying with them telescopes, laptops, ancient scrolls, and even their personal cameras and tablets so they can take pictures of the comet to their instagram accounts. While Master Frank is taking pictures of the comet with his Iphone 5, Grand Master Chen and the other masters are busy reading The Ancient Scroll of Prophecies, finding any reference regarding the comet.

Master Jeremy: "So Master, any sources, findings or whatsoever?"

Grand Master Chen: "Nope? This one is really hard to find. I mean there are no records about the comet for no one has ever seen it for many years."

Madam Jen: "Maybe there are answers on the internet. We could get some references in Wikepedia, E-Books, or in Google."

Madam Jen then opens her laptop to surf the internet.

Grand Master Chen: "I think we could not just find it in any sources. This one is bizarre."

Madam Jen: "You're right master, way too much random information…hey I just saw something on Ebay!"

Grand Master Chen: "Focus on our task Jen, you may shop on the net later."

Master Lee: "Hey Master, I just found one report about the comet. It is posted here on Yahoo News just recently. We could get some info from the news."

Grand Master Chen: "It's a news Fred, it is not a very reliable source. We need something that is very reliable with a lot of info."

Master Lee: "Ok Master, maybe I'll open my Fb account for a while, writing a status about the comet."

As the other masters are still busy looking for any references, Master Frank just finished taking pictures of the comet. As he was uploading the pictures to his Instagram, he noticed something in the Scroll Room.

Master Frank: "Ah Guys, I think there's something weird in the Scroll Room."

Grand Master Chen: "Oh come on Frank, no fooling around this time. Were busy here"

Master Frank: "No, I swear I'm not kidding. There's something weird happening in the scroll room. We've got to check it out."

Madam Jen: "We'll I believe in him. I see in his face. He seems to be serious."

Master Frank: "That means you like me Jen hehe"

Madam Jen: "Just shut up"

Grand Master Chen: "Now let's go to the Scroll room. Perhaps the answer lies there.

The masters went to the Scroll Room. As they entered, they see something on the scroll. Like the comet outside. The Ancient Scroll, the one that is used by Grand Master Chen in the Introduction, shines so bright. Grand Master Chen was about to open the scroll when suddenly the scroll slowly opens itself. Everyone except Grand Master Chen was amazed.

Master Frank: "What could do such a thing? I haven't seen it before."

Master Jeremy: "I thought the Ancient Scroll is just an ordinary old scroll. Never I thought that it could be magical."

Grand Master Chen: "That's because you never see the Ancient Scroll in its full glory. You see, this Ancient Scroll or the Elder Scroll or whatever name it is was first used the First Shaoiln warriors many years ago."

As the scroll is now completely opened, the masters went near. Grand Master Chen then read it aloud. While reading, he found the answer he was looking for.

Grand Master Chen: "Aha! I've got it!"

Master Frank: "Eureka!'

Master Jeremy: "What is it? Is it about the comet?"

Grand Master Chen: "You're right Jeremy. Now I understand about the mysteries of that comet."

Later the other masters gathered near to Grand Master Chen to know about the answer.

Master Frank: "So Chen, what is it all about?'

Grand Master Chen continues reading the scroll. Then he answers Master Frank's question.

Grand Master Chen: "The comet has something to do with the prophecy. According to the scroll, the comet serves as a signal to the long promised prophecy we've been waiting for years. In other words, it's about the chosen ones.

Master Frank: "Now I know about it"

Grand Master Chen: "Now you know…"

Master Frank: "Vitwater"

(Master Frank then grabs a bottle of Vitwater.)

Master Jeremy: "So master, what is the connection of the comet to the prophecy?"

Grand Master Chan: "The comet serves as the sign to the coming of the chosen ones. According to the Ancient Scroll, the coming of the chosen ones will bring any weird signs coming and the comet is the example."

Madam Jen: "Then what?"

Grand Master Chen: "Then when it happens, the scroll will tell itself who are they which is happening right now."

Master Frank: "Oh I understand. I remember that all chosen ones have signs that could tell they are chosen."

Grand Master Chen: "Yeah just like us, we were chosen to study and work here. I remember that there was a phenomenon that happened before I studied here."

Master Frank: "Yeah me to…by the way, I forgot what was my sign."

Grand Master Chen: "Forget it Frank, anyway let's find who are these chosen ones."

Master Frank: "Oh let me see…."

Then everyone gathered near the scroll, taking a sneak peak to the ancient scroll. But since they are so crowded, they weren't able to see it except for Grand Master Chen who was able to see the whole scroll. Many were eager to know who are the chosen ones or the set of students.

Master Frank: "So Chen who are these chosen ones? Can I see their names?"

Madam Jen: "Me too master, I wanna know how they look like."

Grand Master Chen: "Maybe later guys, I'll show you the official list right after I finished doing my research on the scroll."

Then everyone except Grand Master Chen exit the Scroll Room to have their dinner while Grand Master Chen continues his research. It took him all night to finish his job. It took him until dawn to finish his job.

Grand Master Chen: (yawns) "This job is too tiresome, maybe I could get some rest"

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Next day, Grand Master Chen posted the results on the Academy Bulletin so everyone can see. Just as expected, all masters are excited to see the results.

Master Frank: "So these are the chosen ones…Now I know."

Madam Jen: "It's a bad thing it's only a list. I want to see how they look like."

Master Jeremy: "Perhaps Master Chen will discuss more about them later."

Madam Jen: "Maybe you're right."

Later Grand Master Chen called everyone on a meeting on the Grand Hall.

Grand Master Chen: "Listen up, after a long research on the scroll regarding the chosen ones, I have finally found the official list of these chosen ones."

Master Frank: "So you mean, the names of the chosen one are written on the scroll? Then why they just reveal on this time. We could have them on the scroll even before."

Grand Master Chen: "Perhaps that they only reveal on their time."

Master Jeremy: "So master, how we could find them? Is it them who are going here or it is us who are going to them?

Grand Master Chen: "Good Question Jeremy. Now to answer it, it would be us who are going to them. Just like on how we recruit you to study here."

Madam Jen: "So you're sending representative to visit them?"

Grand Master Chen: "No, it would be Frank and myself who are going to visit them in person."

Master Frank: "But why me?"

Grand Master Chen: "Of course Frank cause I need your help"

Master Frank: "So do you mean we have to visit these kids and convince them? Maybe Jen and Jeremy would do the job."

Grand Master Chen: "No Frank, it is us who are going to visit them. These kids are special. We need to deliver the message to them ourselves. In that way we can convince them."

Master Frank: "Ah man! I hate to travel on different places. I always get jet lag on long trips."

Grand Master Chen: "Just try to do your job Frank. I know you want it."

Master Frank: "Alright"

Grand Master Chen: "Now prepare your stuff, we're heading to London to visit our first student.

And so their adventure begins as the two went to catch their flight to London

In Oxford University, England, it is an ordinary day for our first hero as he is busy scanning for his book in the library. The boy is looking on sources for his research on Asian Studies. Though tired, he still manages to complete his research so he can pass the exams as he always did. While he is reading a book about the Shaolins, his friend called him for lunch.

Charles: "Henry, give it rest. I know you're getting hungry. Let's have lunch for a while."

Henry: "Sorry Charles but I have to finish this research. This one is urgent and I must finish this on time. I'll take my lunch later.

Charlie: "Whatever you say Henry."

This is the usual daily life of Henry Knight, the first chosen one to be encountered. He is about eleven years old and is currently studying here in Oxford. He is the only son of Arthur and Anne Knight and his family is known as successful bankers, his family's wealth may be the reason on why he is studying in Oxford but the other reason is that Henry is a gifted child, a child prodigy. Since he was a young boy he saw early signs of being a genius. He also excels in the field of academics especially in mathematics and science which were his favorite subjects. He is also a bookworm, preferring to read books as a hobby. He has a best friend- Charlie Moore who has the same interest of Henry. His personality reflects his outside appearance. Just like a stereotype bookworm, he wore thick eyeglasses (cause he's near-sighted) and has a wavy black hair. He is of medium height and skinny.

Henry continues his research on the Shaolins. As he reads the book, he has read about the ancient legend about the Chosen Ones. After he finished reading the legend, he began to think if the mystical Shaoilin warriors are real. Of course he knew that there are real Shaolins in China but he imagines the Mystical Shaolin warriors who are chosen to save the world. He asks himself what if he would be a chosen one to visit the legendary Shaolin Academy and be a real shaoilin warrior. Instead of thinking of his exams, he keeps of thinking about the Shaoilins, imagining what is like to be a chosen one.

Meanwhile, back to the two masters. The two have successfully arrived in London. From their casual attire they changed their outfit into a formal jacket attire with matching bowler hats. In that way, they can approach Henry with no suspicion, as they thought.

Master Frank: "Hey Chen, I feel like a sir here."

Grand Master: "I hope this outfit works. Now we must find the first student here."

Master Frank: "But how we can find this kid? You know there are many people in this city."

Grand Master Chen: "Relax Frank, The scroll will help his find the kid."

Then Grand Master Chen opened the Ancient Scroll to find the location of Henry. Suddenly the scroll transfers as it turns from an ancient scroll into a scroll with a GPS system like ala Google earth style.

Grand Master Chen: "Now it's easy to find the kid. Now come on Frank."

The two started their search for the chosen one. From the tower of London, they searched until they reach the tower bridge, the Big Ben, the Bukingham palace, and the Piccadilly Circus yet they haven't found the boy. It took them all day until it was already dusk. After their search they went to Kensington hoping to find the boy until, the scroll finally located him. It points directly to Henry Knight as he was about to enter his flat. They approach him.

Grand Master Chen: "Hello there young lad."

Master Frank: "Hey there kid."

Henry: "A pleasant evening to you gentlemen. Have we met Mr.."

Grand Master Chen: "Mr. Xiang Chen, and this is my partner Mr. Frank Chan and we are teachers from an Academy. And you are Henry Knight, a young scholar from Oxford University.

Henry: "Oh I see. So is there anything that you want?"

Master Frank: "We are sent here by our master, it has come to our attention that you are one of the scholars that we are looking for."

Henry: "Wait, are you from Harvard University? Will you take me to America? I've been waiting for years. I've always wanted to study in America."

Grand Master Chen: "Forgive me lad but sorry to admit but we are not actually from Harvard and my fellow here just think he's a sir. But we have something to tell you very important."

Henry: "I don't think you gentlemen are reliable. You may be a scam or fraud."

Grand Master Chen: "I understand what you mean. I know it's difficult to deal with strangers but you have to trust us"

At first, Henry doubt Grand Master Chen. He does not just believe on any offer given to him. To make sure they are telling the truth, he asked them to talk his parents about this decision. The two agree and they all went to Henry's house. Inside the house, Henry went up to his room while his parents asked about the master's offer.

Mrs. Anne Knight: "So you have some offer a scholar for our son. Here's my question, How would I know that your job is legitimate? Do you have any proofs, evidences?"

Master Frank: "We have a brochure here and some files if you want"

Then Henry's parents read the brochure.

Mr. Arthur Knight: "I like the brochure it's great. So you are from the Shaolin Academy?"

Grand Master Chen: "Yes sir, it is an Academy that teaches about Ancient culture, and martial arts."

Mrs. Anne Knight: "Shaoilin Academy? I never heard that school before."

Master Frank: "That's because we prefer to be low profile."

Mr. Arthur Knight: "I have seen many other martial arts school but your school is unique."

Grand Master Chen: "That's because we are not just any other school. Our institution has been founded for at least a thousand years ago and we have a method of teaching that has been passed from generation to generation."

Mr. Anne Knight: "Now I understand. So what do you want for our son? So you said that he has a scholarship on your school."

Grand Master Chen: "That is because he has given a privilege to study in our school. A rare and prestigious opportunity for the boy and the best part is that you are not going to spend for his education."

Master Frank: "And to make this clear it would be better if you would speak to the boy."

Mrs. Anne Knight: "Of course. Henry, can you come down son."

Henry: "Coming mum."

Henry went down to see the masters. Later the two masters revealed their real intentions.

Grand Master Chen: "Now the boy is here, we have something to confess about our offer. I know this seems to be unbelievable but this true."

Master Frank: "About 100% sure."

Grand Master Chen: "Henry, you are one of the chosen ones to study in our academy, the Shaoiln Academy. When you are born you are already listed as among the chosen ones and this is the time that you must know."

Master Frank: "That's right kid, you are one of the lucky ones to be chosen. This is a prestigious offer."

Henry: "But how can this be? I'm just an average boy."

Grand Master Chen: "There are things in this world that are unexpected. And the best things in life are truly unexpected."

Master Frank: "Yeah and it is your destiny, to become a Shaolin warrior."

Henry: "Shaolin Warrior? So this means that I am destined to become a Shaolin Warrior? I've been dreaming for this before."

Grand Master Chen: "Dreams do come true. Sometimes it is our dreams who reveal our true destiny in life."

Mr. Arthur Knight: "So you say that my son is among those chosen ones so he may become a Shaoilin Warrior? Is this really true?"

Grand Master Chen: "Absolutely true sir. Just trust us. And if you have any doubts, here's the letter that would validated everything we had said."

Henry and his parents read the letter. As they opened the letter, Henry read it aloud.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Knight,_

 _We would like to inform that your son, Henry is among the special chosen ones that is accepted in the our academy, the Shaolin Academy. He is one of the chosen children who were given the chance to study and train there as is written in his destiny. We need your full cooperation for the benefit of your son._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Xiang Xien_

 _Head Master_

Mr. Arthur Knight: "I understand what you really meant. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first."

Mrs. Anne Knight: "And were sorry that we doubted you."

Grand Master Chen: "That's alright. We understand that it is common for you not to trust strangers at first."

Henry: "You know, I'm interested on your offer, I doubt it at first but now I understood about the Shaolins. I want to know more about your academy, and my own destiny.

Master Frank: "That's good. Now here is the contract that you must sign as proof that you agree to study in the Academy.

Grand Master Chen: "And after you sign, you must promise not to tell everyone about this, not even on what you have seen on the scroll. What happened here would be our secret."

Master Frank: "And if somebody ask where did you study, just answer that you went to monk school. That serves as our cover."

Mr. Arthur Knight: "Why do you manage to cover? Is there anything wrong?"

Grand Master Chen "It's our policy to maintain secrecy. That is for our protection against any threats."

Then Henry signed the contract. After signing, he and his family made a covenant, promising to maintain secrecy about everything they saw. A dinner soon followed.

Grand Master Chen: "Now I think our business is done here, we have to go now."

Master Frank: "We have more students to visit and recruit."

Mr. Arthur Knight: "It has been a pleasure to meet you gentlemen. Perhaps you will come back and visit here."

Grand Master Chen: "Perhaps next time if we have time. And Henry see you in the Academy. Don't be late and bring all things you needed, you will stay there for a year."

After that, the masters went to their hotel in London. There they discuss their plans to visit the next student.

Master Frank: "You know Chen, recruiting that first student isn't really hard. They may have doubted at first but later we won their full trust."

Grand Master Chen: "That is a common problem but all end on one answer."

Master Frank: "Yeah your right. I'll read a magazine instead."

As Master Frank reads a magazine he saw an ad of a young girl advertising a clothing brand. While Master Frank is reading, Grand Master Chen is preparing their passports for their next flight.

Grand Master Chen: "Frank, after reading, prepare your things for our next flight. We're now going to Los Angeles to visit the next chosen one."

Master Frank: "What we're heading to Hollywood? That's great."

Early in the morning, the two rushed so they can catch their flight to Los Angeles.

On a studio in Hollywood, we found our next heroine posing for a fashion magazine. The hot studio lights doesn't bother her, just to finish her photo shoot. It took her a couple of hours to finish. After that, the results came. Paul Simons, the magazine's editor-in-chief was impressed.

Paul Simons: "Katherine, for one thing you look more elegant than ever. Your looks are more astonishing and glamorous compared to your previous cover. I can't believe in this thing."

Kate: "Yeah, I'm trying to improve my image to make myself better."

Paul Simons: "You know, you remind me of your mother on how she posed on this very magazine a decade ago."

Kate: "That's what they say. Anyway thanks for the compliment. I can't stay here longer…gottta go."

Paul Simons: "Shopping spree eh!"

With her modeling business done, Kate proceeds to the famous Rodeo Drive to shop with her friends. When not on taping or on modeling or just to hang out, she often shops on any mall or department stores to buy new clothes, window shop, and just to be with her fellow socialite friends. While in Rodeo Drive, she visits her usual stores to buy new stuff. May it be from Prada, Gucci, Hermes, Louis Vuitton, Salvatore Ferragammo, and name a few. When she shops, she often buys many that she has servants to carry all her stuff. This may be very costly but to her it's just nothing, After shopping, she is fetched by her chauffeur who then drives her to her mansion in Beverly Hills.

Living in the world of glamour and fame, this is the world of Katherine "Kate" McLintosh the next chosen one. She, like Henry, is about eleven years of age and is studying on a prestigious private school in Los Angeles. Kate is the youngest daughter of Steven McLintosh, A well-known actor and director, and Nicole Moss, a fashion model and actress. She is the sister of Ashley McLintosh, a teen actress who is currently studying in Columbia University. Like her family, Kate is also a celebrity herself. Aside from being an actress she is also a model, a singer and occasionally a dancer. She is also a self-confessed shopaholic for she always go on shopping as well as a socialite who would only hang out with fellow socialites. Every day, she changes her outfit, she always apply make-up or occasionally uses wigs or dying her hair. Her normal appearance is that she is of medium height, skinny, with a long blond hair.

Upon arriving at her mansion, she proceeds to her room to rest for all day's work. She was very tired that she jumped to her bed upon arriving and lay for a moment. She may be resting but is busy thinking about her future plans. She knew that her modeling contract will soon expire and so is her contract to Weazel, a well-known T.V station in America. Then she has to choose whether she must find another agent or to focus on her studies or even to leave a simple life but this choice is difficult for her family is a well-known celebrity. To rest her mind for a while, she opens her FB and Twitter, chatted with her close friends and played Coco Girl, a game in Facebook. After using the internet, Kate then watches a martial arts movie just to entertain herself. As she was watching the shaolins fighting she was asking herself what if she became a shaolin warrior herself. As an actress, she had done many action films but she wants to experience the real thing. This keeps bothering her mind as she watches the movie.

The masters have successfully arrived in Los Angeles. It has been a tired trip for them after a long hours in their flight from London. In their arrival, they still wear their formal suites, with the absence of the bowler hat. Rather than to rest in their hotel, they resume their search for the next chosen one.

Using the ancient scroll, they used the same method that they use to find Henry in London. From the airport, they went to Malibu, Palm Springs, Venice Beach, Downtown L.A and even in Disneyland in Anaheim. Yet despite their effort they failed to find.

Master Frank: "You can't just find the chosen one here. There are more than 3 million people in this city. Even the scroll can't just find it."

Grand Master Chen: "Why? Do you have no trust on the scroll?"

Master Frank: "No Chen, it is just I'm tired of searching all over. Let's go to Hollywood instead. Maybe she is there."

Grand Master Chen: "Maybe you're right."

The two then drive all the way to Hollywood. In the famous Hollywood Boulevard, they pass in the well-known Grauhman's Chinese Theater where a man is seen carrying a small golden statue. They did not pay much attention to this for they know that the statue is to be used for the Academy Awards next year. Instead they focus on the chosen one. Later, as they pass a movie studio, the scroll automatically points towards Kate. They approach her.

Grand Master Chen: "Hello there."

Kate: "Aca scuse me? But have we met before?"

Grand Master Chen: "I'm Mr. Chen and this is my partner Mr. Chan and you must be Katherine McLintosh."

Kate: "Wait a minute, you must be the new talent managers I've been expecting. Oh My Gosh!"

Grand Master Chen: "We have a special offer you. It has come to our attention that you are one who is chosen."

Master Frank: "Yeah kid, it's a kind of a special offer, a very special offer."

Kate: "Hmmm are you sure your business is legit? You look kinda professional anyway."

Grand Master Chen: "Just trust us and if you want to be sure we need to talk to your parents. This is very confidential."

With Chen's persuasive skills, he was able to convince Kate. Kate then takes them to her mansion in Beverly Hills. When they entered the mansion the masters were astonished on what they saw. They were amazed to see the grandeur of the mansion with its elegant design.

Master Frank: "This kid is really wealthy."

Later they entered the mansion. Upon entering, they were more amazed inside. The interior resembles the Hermitage with some details from Versailles. The mansion has also art collections coming from Italy, Spain, France and Russia. There are also collections coming from China and Japan. After an hour, Kate's parents then arrived to meet with the masters.

Steven McLintosh: "So you're saying that you have some proposition for our daughter? What is it about? Is it a new acting contract?"

Nicole Moss: "Or is it another modeling contract?"

Grand Master Chen: "Actually, it is more of a special scholarship for your daughter. You see your daughter is one who is accepted."

Steven McLintosh: "Another scholarship Eh? We have received a lot of scholarship offers."

Nicole Moss: "So which school are you from?"

Master Frank: "We are from the Shaolin Academy, the ancient institution of martial arts."

Kate: "You're from the Shaolin Academy? So this means that you are real Shaoilins?"

Grand Master Chen: "Ah yes, here's the brochure to tell you the details of our school."

Then Kate and her parents read the brochure.

Steven McLintosh: "I like the brochure. I see here that you are not only teaching martial arts but also other sort of fields."

Master Frank: "It is our special features. That made us unique."

Nicole Moss: "So what makes you unique?"

Grand Master Chen: "That's because we are not just any other school. Our institution has been founded for at least a thousand years ago and we have a method of teaching that has been passed from generation to generation."

Steven McLintosh: "So why are you giving my daughter a special offering to your school? We even didn't enroll in your school."

Grand Master Chen: "That is because she has given a privilege to study in our school. A rare and prestigious opportunity for the girl and the best part is that you are not going to spend for her education."

Master Frank: "And to make this clear it would be better if you would speak to her."

Then the two masters speak to Kate. They asked Kate's parents to lock the door so no one will enter the room. With only them inside, they reveal their real intentions.

Grand Master Chen: "We have something to confess about our offer. I know this seems to be unbelievable but this true."

Master Frank: "About 100% sure."

Grand Master Chen: "Kate, you are one of the chosen ones to study in our academy, the Shaoiln Academy. When you are born you are already listed as among the chosen ones and this is the time that you must know."

Master Frank: "You are one of the lucky ones to be chosen. This is a prestigious offer."

Upon hearing this, Kate and her parents were surprised.

Kate: "OMG! Is this true? So you mean that I'm destined to be a chosen one?"

Master Frank: "That's right kid. You are destined to become a Shaolin Warrior."

Kate: "But how can this be? I'm just a celebrity and how come I'm the one who is chosen? Aca believe this?"

Grand Master Chen: "I know you do not expect this but this is true. The best things in life are truly unexpected."

Kate: "I've always dream this. This is my dream role that I've always wanted and now it's real."

Master Frank: "Dreams do come true."

Grand Master Chen: "If you are still in doubt, read this letter. It explains our intentions."

Kate and her parents read the letter. As they opened the letter, Kate read it aloud.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. McLintosh_

 _We would like to inform that your daughter, Katheirne is among the special chosen ones that is accepted in the our academy, the Shaolin Academy. She is one of the chosen children who were given the chance to study and train there as is written in his destiny. We need your full cooperation for the benefit of your daughter._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Xiang Xien_

 _Head Master_

After reading, they now fully understand the message of the two masters.

Steven McLintosh: "I understand what you are trying to say. I thought that you are just any other guy who is offering a special scholarship for my daughter."

Nicole Moss: "You know, I've never seen such like this. You coming from a shaoiln-type school, telling that our daughter is chosen to be a Shaoilin warrior with a bizarre letter. This is really unbelievable."

Grand Master Chen: "I know it is really hard to believe especially to you all. This generation has little knowledge about us and you may think of us as a myth or legend but now you have just seen the facts."

Kate: "I'm very interested in your offer. I've always dream about this and this is the right time to fulfill my dream, as a real Shaolin Warrior."

Grand Master Chen: "That's good. Now before we'll leave, Please sign the contract. This signifies that you agree with our terms and promise not to tell everyone about this."

Master Frank: "Especially to the press or the general public. You know we hate paparazzis."

Steven McLintosh: "Don't worry I'm sure we can hide our secret here. We may be a family of celebrities but we can still manage to have some privacy."

Master Frank: "And if somebody ask where did you study, just answer that you went to monk school. That serves as our cover."

Nicole Moss: "Why do you manage to cover? Is there anything wrong?"

Grand Master Chen "It's our policy to maintain secrecy. That is for our protection against any threats."

Then Kate signed the contract. After signing, she and her family made a covenant, promising to maintain secrecy about everything they saw.

Grand Master Chen: "Now our business here is done, we have to go. There are more chosen ones to be visited."

Master Frank: "And Katherine, prepare all you things for the academy. You will stay there for a year. We'll be expecting you."

The masters then went home. In their hotel, the two rested after a day's work. While Master Frank is watching T.V, Grand Master Chen prepares their passports and tickets for their next trip.

Grand Master Chen: "After you watch T.V, prepare all your things. Tomorrow morning we'll be heading to Mexico to visit the next chosen one."

Early in the morning, they rushed to the airport to catch their flight to Mexico City.

In a football stadium somewhere in Mexico City, there we found our next hero who is focusing on the goal. His aim is to directly kick the ball towards the goal so they can win the game. The score of the hero's team is in-tie with their opponent's score and only successful penalty kick can be a tire-breaker. The hero feels nervous since there is little time left but the pressure only made his determination stronger. Determined to win for the team, he kicks the ball so fast that it hits the goal on time, so fast that even the goalkeeper wasn't able to catch the ball. With a score of 5-6, the hero's team wins the game. On their victory party, the team congratulated him.

Raul: "Congratulations Diego, for another thing you have brought us another victory!"

Javier: "Yeah Diego, because of you we have won the game! You are really the lucky charm of the team."

Pablo: "So Diego, what made you such a thing? The one you did in the game is really unbelievable. Only legendary players can do such a thing."

Diego Rodriguez: "You know guys, it is just an easy thing…."

Pablo: "For you Diego…you are not just a human, you're EPIC."

Javier: "Yeah like Iron Man or superman...just kidding"

Diego Rodriguez: "Shut up you locos. It is not really a hard thing. To be a great champion you must practice hard, and have a strong determination and inspiration."

Javier: "What do you mean? Someone to inspire your heart?"

Diego Rodriguez: "Not just that Javier. There are other things that inspire me like my familia and you guys so we can win the game and enter the finals."

Raul: "Enough the chit-chat and let's celebrate the victory. Now let's toast for Diego."

Raul gives each of them a bottle of root beer for the toast.

All: "For Diego!"

Pablo: "Can we now eat the tortillas?"

Then they have a toast for Diego's victory. A dinner soon followed. After their dinner, they continued their celebration to a hotel where they party all night. Then they all went home. As Diego exits the hotel, he was surrounded by his fans. After signing and greeting with his fans, he is fetched by his driver who then drives him home.

This is the world of Diego Rodriguez, the next chosen one. He is also eleven years of age like the other two chosen ones and is studying on a large university in Mexico. Diego is the eldest son of Pedro Rodriguez, a former Mexican athlete and Maria Santibanez. He has 5 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters. Since he was a young boy, Diego showed his great interest in sports. As he grew up, his father help trained him to be the best athlete by exposing him not only to one kind of sport but to all sports as well. No wonder that he excels not only in football but also in basketball, tennis, track-in-field, swimming, boxing, baseball, and wrestling or lucha libre in Mexico. He has all the qualities of a perfect athlete or jock. To him, sports is one way he could express himself to the world and that is why he give sports a great value. Unlike a typical stereotype jock, Diego is a humble person with a down-to-earth personality. He often trains young and aspiring athletes to become successful. Because of his achievement as a great athlete, he is often the MVP of his school's varsity team. His appearance reflects his profession as an athlete. He is tall, tan and good-looking. He had spiky hair which he often applied with gel to make them more spiky. He is also fond of wearing varsity jacket or jerseys.

In the next day, he returned to his school to see the results of the game. Of course they were able to reach the next season because of their consecutive wins. However, Diego decides to leave the team. Though he loved the sport and his team loved him, Diego decides to leave because he wants to give chance to others. His coach and his team want him not to leave but he insists.

Coach: "Diego, you can't just leave. If you leave, then all our games will come to nothing."

Javier: "Yeah Diego, you know it is only you who gives us victory."

Diego Rodriguez: "Sorry guys but my decision is final. It's not because I hate this team but why we would try to give others a chance to be like me. It's not really me who wins for the team but all of us. And besides, I know you can do it without me. Just trust yourselves."

Coach: "Alright Diego, I understand that you need some rest. I know that you have done so many for the team and you really deserve to have a break."

Raul: "You may come back here Diego if you are ready."

Diego Rodriguez: "Thanks guys. I know you will understand."

Diego did also the same to his other team in the school.

After he leaves the team, he went back to his home to fix some things. He knew that he made a big sacrifice by leaving the team. His team has been a family for him and it's hard for him to say goodbye to them. But he must do it, for the sake of good. Having some vacant time in his house, he began to practice kung fu. Diego is also a big fan of martial arts that he practices it during spare time but since he has no more responsibilities in the school, he uses his time enhancing his skills with an expert martial artist. At night, he watches some Kung Fu movies to learn some moves. As he watches a Shaoilin movie, he becomes interested about the Shaoilins. After watching, he then aspires to become a real Shaolin warrior.

Meanwhile, the masters have arrived in Mexico City. They still wore their formal suites but this time they are wearing Sombrero hats.

Master Frank: "Do we have to wear this? We look like mariachi singers."

Grand Master Chen: "But this is the only attire we have so that we would look like Mexican. Anyway, I'm buying these hats as souvenirs."

Master Frank: "I'll prefer you will buy Tequila instead."

They started the search for the chosen one, as always. They look everywhere in the whole city. There search is more difficult compared to the other two chosen ones because there are more people in Mexico City than in London and L.A. Tired of searching, the two decided to resume their search in the afternoon. Since they have some time left, they went to a stadium to watch a lucha libre or wrestling.

Master Frank: "What? We are going to watch wrestling? Everyone knows that wrestling is fake."

Grand Master Chen: "That's American wrestling. Mexican wrestling is real and besides I want to watch it."

Master Frank: "You're the boss."

As the two are about to enter the stadium, the scroll suddenly glows in their bag and as Master Frank picks the scroll from his bag, the scroll points itself to Diego, who is also about to enter. Knowing that he is the chosen one they are looking for, they approach Diego to convince him.

Grand Master Chen: "Hello there kid."

Diego: "Hola amigos. What is it?"

Grand Master Chen: "I'm Mr. Chen and this is my partner Mr. Frank and you must be Diego Rodriguez."

Master Frank: "We would just like to inform you that you are one of those who are qualified."

Diego: "Qualified? You must be representatives from the international team. I'm sorry but I no longer play anymore. I quit."

Grand Master Chen: "We are not actually from any sports team as what you think. We are actually giving you a special scholarship program."

Diego: "Why are you giving me a scholarship program? I'm not into academics and besides I already stop joining in any varsity teams. I want to have a break."

Master Frank: "But this one is special. This is not just any scholarship. This is far more than you expect."

Diego: "Oh, maybe your taking me to a mariachi school. You look like mariachi singers anyway."

Grand Master Chen: "Sorry about our outfit. We are not mariachi singers. But seriously we are giving you a special offer."

Diego: "I'm a bit confuse with you people. Are you really giving me a real scholarship? And are you sure your business is legitimate? I need proofs, evidences about your organization or whatsoever."

Master Frank: "Here's our brochure, just check it out."

Grand Master Chen: "And to make sure that we are serious about our offer, it is important that we need to talk with your parents."

Diego: "Since you look serious in your offer and you don't look like con-artists, I agree."

Grand Master Chen: "That's great. Frank, we have to go now."

Master Frank: "But what about our tickets? We have already paid it."

Grand Master Chen: "Forget about that show, we have now what we go for and don't worry the tickets are only cheap. It's not a big deal."

The trio then proceeded to Diego's house. While on their way, Diego reads the brochure to learn more about it. About two hours later, they arrived in his house. Diego's house is not as large as the houses of the previous chosen ones. He lives on a simple two-story house located on the suburbs of Mexico City. As they entered the house, they were greeted by Diego's mother.

Maria Santibanez: "Diego, it's good that you have arrived home. You're just in the right time for lunch. And by the way, who are these people."

Diego: "Ah mom, they are from the Shaolin Academy and they are offering me some sort of a scholarship."

Grand Master Chen: "Yes senora, it is true. My name is Mr. Chen and this is Mr. Frank. We are giving your son a special offering for our school."

Maria Santibanez: "What is that, a Mariachi school? You look like a band of mariachi singers."

Grand Master Chen: "No, this is neither a mariachi school, nor we are mariachi singers. But our school teaches martial arts and other skills."

Maria Santibanez: "Hmmm, you like legit people anyway. We'll talk about this inside."

Inside, the masters discuss their proposition to Diego and his parents. While they are discussing, Master Frank picks the scroll from his bag and then showed it to his parents. Unlike what they have done to their previous visits, they revealed their real intentions directly. They have already discuss about the shaoilin academy and the masters are tired of repeating it all over again.

Grand Master Chen: "Since you have already know about our school, it its time that we will reveal what our real intentions."

Pedro Rodriguez: "Real intentions? What do you mean?"

Grand Master Chen: "About the reason why we're here, and the reason why we choose your son as one of our scholars. I know this is unbelievable to you, but you have to trust us."

Then the masters talk to Diego.

Grand Master Chen: "Diego, you are one of the chosen ones to study in our academy, the Shaoiln Academy. When you are born you are already listed as among the chosen ones and this is the time that you must know."

Master Frank: "In other words, you are destined to be a Shaoilin Warrior. You just don't know it 'cause nobody has informed you yet."

Diego: "Me, a chosen Shaoilin Warrior? You gotta be kidding me."

Grand Master Frank: "No we're serious. If we're not serious then we shouldn't be here."

Diego: "If this true then how can this be? I'm just an athlete who is always a champion but being a Shaolin Warrior? This is impossible."

Grand Master Chen: "I know this is impossible and unbelievable but is written. I see in your mind that you always dreamed to be a Shaoilin Warrior."

Diego: "Is this a dream or a nightmare?"

Master Frank: "No you are awake and everything we said is true and if you are still in doubt, read this letter. It tells the validity of our intentions."

Master Frank gives the letter to Diego who then reads it aloud in front of everyone.

NOTE – The letter is written in Spanish so Diego and his parents can fully understand its message.

 _Estimado Sr. y la Sra. Rodríguez_

 _Nos gustaría informarle de que su hijo, Diego es uno de los elegidos especiales que se aceptan en la nuestra academia, la Academia Shaolin. Él es uno de los niños elegidos que se les dio la oportunidad de estudiar y entrenar allí como está escrito en su destino. Necesitamos su plena cooperación para el beneficio de su hijo._

 _le saluda atentamente_

 _Xiang Xien_

 _Cabeza principal_

Pedro Rodriguez: "Wow, you also have a Spanish translation of your message."

Master Frank: "Yeah, that's because of Google Translate."

Diego: "So this is all true, that I will be a Shaolin Warrior."

Grand Master Chen: "Yes son. That is why we're here to deliver you the message so you will discover who you really are."

Master Frank: "That's right kid. You are one of the few special children who were given the chance to be a Shaolin Warrior. This is a rare opportunity."

Grand Master Chen: "So after all discussion, do you accept our offer?"

Diego: "I'm interested in your offer. I want to know more about myself and my destiny."

Pedro Rodriguez: "But son, I thought you want to have a break?"

Diego: "Of course papi, I want to break my responsibilities in school and for my varsity team but this is destiny. I want to try something new."

Master Frank: "You will learn more things there kid, and not only that, we would train you until you will become successful. Of course there are surprises along the way."

Grand Master Chen: "As proof that you have agreed with our terms, please sign the contract. This would signify our agreement."

Master Frank: "And after signing, please promise not to tell anyone about this."

Diego: "Why must this be a secret?"

Grand Master Chen: "It is our policy that we must remain secret to the rest of the world. It is to protect ourselves from threats."

Master Frank: "And if somebody ask where did you study, just answer monk school. It is our cover."

Diego then signs the contract. After signing, they made a covenant not to tell anyone about the whole thing. A lunch soon followed. After the lunch, the masters began to leave.

Grand Master Chen: "Our business here is done, now it's time for us to go."

Pedro Rodriguez: "You may stay here with us for a while."

Master Frank: "Glad too but we have more kids to visit."

Grand Master Chen: "And Diego, prepare all the things that you need. You will stay there for a year. We'll be expecting you."

Diego: "Got it sir."

After that, the masters leave. It was already late in the afternoon that they ate an early dinner. While eating, Grand Master Chen discuss their plans for tomorrow.

Master Frank: "So Chen, what's next for our agenda?"

Grand Master Chen: "Now our business here in Mexico is done, tomorrow we'll be heading to Rio to visit our next student."

Master Frank: "Rio? You mean we are going Rio? So we are going to visit the beaches and the hot ladies there?"

Grand Master Chen: "Absolutely NO. Our job there is to visit the chosen one. So this is a BUSINESS trip, not a holiday."

Master Frank: "OK Chen, just kidding."

Grand Master Chen: "Now finish your nachos Frank, we have to be early tomorrow. Our flight will be early in the morning."

Master Frank: "Early in the morning? Again?"

Grand Master Chen: "Yes Frank, It's on our schedule"

Early in the morning, they catch their flight to Rio De Janiero to visit another chosen one.

In the famous Copacabana Beach in Rio De Janiero, everyone is on the beach to swim, to sun bath or just to play on the beach. Among those people, we found our next heroine on the corner, playing beach volleyball with her friends. Holding the ball, she spikes it to the other team. The other team misses the ball for she spiked it very fast. Her team then wins. After playing volleyball, her friends invited her to join them shopping but she declined their offer, preferring to play extreme sports instead. Together with her cousins, they perform skydiving just outside of Rio. Still not satisfied, she joins on a triathlon contest in which she won. Many wonder how she did all those things on a single day. Her friends ask her.

Priscilla: "Wow Diana, you are really an incredible woman. On a single day you perform those sports. What is your secret?"

Diana: "It's just my passion. You know, I want to have a healthy lifestyle."

Daniel: "I've been wondering that why you have different preferences to other girls. I mean I see that you also prefer to do our preferences. Don't tell me you want to be lesbian."

Lola: "She's not a lesbian. Look at her she's more sexier than us."

Daniel: "There are sexy lesbians anyway. And they are still hot."

Diana: "Guys, stop your argument. Of course I AM NOT a lesbian. Why, if a girl who does all the things boys do is automatically a lesbian? And besides I believe that girls can do what boys can do."

Priscilla: "Yeah, GIRLS ARE GREAT!"

Daniel: "NO, BOYS ARE GREAT! Girls are just pretenders."

Diana: "Stop it, both of you. All of us are great. Why would you stop arguing which is better."

Lola: "Let's just have dinner instead."

If Diego is an example of a male jock, Diana Hernandez is his female counterpart. She is also one of our chosen ones and like the first three chosen ones, she is also an eleven year-old and is studying on a private school in Rio. Diana is middle of the 5 children of Antonio Hernandez, an engineer and Liz Hernandez, a schoolteacher. She is the only girl in the family (all her younger siblings are male.) Since she is the only girl in the family, her parents give her special attention by treating her as a princess but despite this, she also prefers to do what boys usually do which is against her mother's wishes. Aside from playing dolls and tea parties, she also plays toy guns and wrestling. She is also fond of playing basketball, football and even boxing. She's not only fond of ordinary sports, but also in extreme sports. At a very young age, she performs skydiving (With the assistance of her older cousins), and water skiing. Unlike other girls, Diana is tough fighter, she would fight anyone who insults her or her friends. Because she is fond of male activities, many thought that she is a lesbian but she is not. Even though she has more masculinity in her, she still have her feminine side. She goes with girl friends, and does girly stuff. In other words, she does it all in equal. Her attitude and preferences reflect her appearance. She has long black hair, with tan complexion and with a slender tall body – an image of a typical Latina.

Diana went home her condo tired and exhausted. As she approaches the door, her mother suddenly opens the door with an angry look.

Liz Hernandez: "Where have you been young lady? Skydiving…again?"

Diana: "Yes mom, and this time, it's much more thrilling compared we did last year."

Liz Hernandez: "How many times I tell you NOT TO PLAY THOSE…SPORTS. It's too dangerous for you."

Diana: "Mom you don't worry for me. I can handle these things and it is already the 21st century. We can do what boys often do. You're so medieval."

Liz Hernandez: "I just want to say to you that I'm just concerned. You are our only daughter we it is my duty to protect you."

Diana: "But ,mom I'm already eleven years old. I'm no longer a child that needs to be guarded. I can handle things myself."

Every time Diana arrives at home, she always had a sermon with her mother who dislikes her lifestyle. It is because her mother wants her to be more feminine and also not in favor in participating in Extreme sports. Diana understands that this is for her own good but she wants more freedom and because it is already part of her lifestyle. Her father, however, contrasts with her mother for he is more in favor in his daughter's activities. To him, these activities make Diana a better and mature person.

After the sermon, Diana went to her room rather than to eat supper with her family. When she arrives in her room, she jumped to her bed and rest for a few minutes. Later she opens her FB where she chatted with her friends as well as playing Tetris to fight off boredom. It is already 11 pm but she does not feel sleepy. Having more time left, she watches a movie about the Shaolins. As she watches, she then imagines as if she were a Shaolin warrior. As the movie ends, she ask herself, what if she were a real Shaolin Warrior. She also wants to be a real action heroine like Lara Croft or the Charlie's Angels or like Kim Possible. She doesn't know that her life would soon be changed

In the next day, the masters arrived in Rio They changed their outfit into Hawaiian T-shirts and shorts to make them as if they were tourist on a holiday. And since they are tired because of the long travel, they rested on a hotel near the beach.

Master Frank: "It's a good thing that we rested for a while. Glad you understand."

Later at noon, they started their search for the next chosen one, as always. They look everywhere in Rio from the Pan de Azucar mountains to the Downtown area. As they roam the city, Master Frank is easily distracted whenever he sees some sexy ladies.

Master Frank: "Hey sexy lady."

Grand Master Chen: "Focus on your job Frank, you know came here on a mission not on a holiday."

Master Frank: "But Chen, these are girls are hot."

Grand Master Chen: "Focus on the chosen one Frank, not on those girls and besides the chosen one is still a child not an adult."

Master Frank: "Alright Chen, you're too serious."

Later, they resumed their search on the Copacabana beach. Of course Master Frank is easily distracted again but he is always scolded by Grand Master Chen. As they pass on a rock pool, they saw a talisman of a pig, stuck on a rock which the locals called the invisible rock but they pay little attention to it. The scroll then glow signifying that the chosen one is near. Master Frank picked it from his bag and the scroll points itself to Diana who happens to play Frisbee with her friends. Knowing that she is one of the chosen ones, they approach her so they convince her.

Grand Master Chen: "Hello there kid."

Diana: "Hi there, is there anything?"

Grand Master Chen: "I'm Mr. Chen and this is my colleague Mr. Frank and you must be Diana Hernandez."

Diana: "Yes it's me."

Master Frank: "It has come to our attention that you are one of the special children who were granted a special scholarship to our school, the Shaolin Academy."

Diana: "Scholarship? You're looking at the wrong person. I can't have a scholarship. I'm neither a genius nor I am a member of a varsity team."

Master Frank: "Why, Only those people can have a scholarship? Of course not. You are given a scholarship cause we knew how special you are."

Diana: "Are you sure you are really giving me a scholarship? Or you are just tourist who want to fool other people. Sorry but you can't fool me."

Grand Master Chen: "Of course this is real and we are not scam artists as what you think."

Master Frank: "Here's the brochure so we will know more about us."

Diana reads the brochure. She saw some parts of the brochure that talks about the shaoilins. Interested about the shaoilins, she believes on the masters.

Diana: "You know, I like your offer about your academy. I want to know more about you, your academy and about the shaolins. This is kind of interesting to me."

Grand Master Chen: "That's brilliant, but we have to talk to your parents about this. This is very confidential that we can't talk about it here in the beach."

Diana: "That's OK. You're just in the right time to ask them. Today is their day-off."

After their conversation, they all went to Diana's condos. It is only a block away from the beach so it's just near. Diana's unit is at the penthouse for it is their condo. When they arrived at the pool area, you can see the whole view of Rio.

Master Frank: "What a view."

Diana: "Just wait here in the pool area. My parents will be arriving shortly."

While waiting for her parent's to arrive, the masters discuss their plans.

Master Frank: "You know Chen, this would be the fourth time that we will convince another chosen ones about their destiny as a chosen one. I'm tired of repeating the same messages over and over again. I wish we would record the messages instead."

Grand Master Chen: "I know that this is tired but this our job, our responsibility. I myself am tired of this work but we have to do this."

Master Frank: "Why we can't just tell them they are the special ones and deliver the acceptance letter to them right away? It would be much easier if we have done that before."

Grand Master Chen:"We can't just do that to them. We have to convince them, to have their trust even a little trust and we can't just force them to join. Hope you understand".

Master Frank: "I got it Chen"

Later, Diana and her parents arrived. They discuss about the special offer the masters are giving to Diana as well as bout the Shaolin Academy.

Antonio Hernandez: "What is this scholarship about? And what is this…Shaolin Academy?"

Grand Master Chen: "The Shaolin Academy is an ancient institution that is founded to help train young students about martial arts and other skills. Is just happens that your daughter is one who are accepted to join in our academy."

Liz Hernandez: "How can she be accepted? We didn't enroll in your academy. As a school teacher, I know the facts how to accept new scholars."

Grand Master Chen: "You know, we have selected her name among the list of students here in Brazil and she is the one who is lucky to given a scholarship."

To help them understand about their offer, the masters explained their proposition clearly. They still used the same method of explanation as what they have done to their previous meetings with the first batch of chosen ones. Luckily, they have won the trust of Diana and her parents. This is now the right time for them to explain their real intentions.

Grand Master Chen: "Now you have idea about our scholarship program to your daughter and gained our trust. I guess we have to reveal our real agenda, the very reason why we're here and the very reason why your daughter is given a special scholarship."

Then Grand Master Chen turned towards Diana as he talk to her face-to-face in a serious manner. Her parents sat beside her.

Grand Master Chen: "Diana, you may think that this unbelievable but you have to believe this."

Diana: "What do you mean?"

Grand Master Chen: "Diana, you are one of the chosen ones to study in our academy, the Shaoiln Academy. When you are born you are already listed as among the chosen ones and this is the time that you must know."

Master Frank: "In the future kid, you are chosen one who would be destined to become a Shaolin Warrior. You just don't know it but now you know."

Diana: "Is this true or just a joke."

Master Frank: "If this isn't true then we shouldn't be here, if this is a joke we should be laughing at you."

Diana: "No, I mean is this really true that I am destined to be a Shaolin Warrior? I don't expect this to happen."

Grand Master Chen: "The best things in life are always unexpected. They just surprised you in the right time."

Diana: "Then how can this be? I'm just an ordinary person, a nobody. I'm not a celebrity or a famous person."

Grand Master Chen: "You know kid, it is already written that you are one of the chosen ones. It is already written that you would be a Shaoilin Warrior. That is why we are here to tell you of your destiny."

Diana: "Then why didn't you say that before. I thought this is just a scholarship."

Master Frank: "Sorry but we can't just admit it you. If we do you will not believe. That is why we have to make it as if it is a scholarship program so we can gain your trust. Then we will reveal our true intentions."

Grand Master Chen: "Here, read this letter. It explains everything we said and the validity of our intentions."

Master Frank handles the letter to Grand Master Chen who then gives it to Diana. Diana opened the letter and read it aloud in front of everyone.

NOTE: The letter given to Diana is written in Portuguese, the native tongue of Diana. It is that language that Diana and her family can understand the message fully.

 _O querido Sr. e Sra. Hernandez_

 _Gostaríamos de informar que sua filha, Diana está entre os escolhidos especiais que é aceito na nossa academia, a Academia Shaolin. Ela é uma das crianças escolhidas, que receberam a oportunidade de estudar e treinar lá, como está escrito em seu destino. Precisamos da sua plena cooperação para o benefício de sua filha._

 _sinceramente seu_

 _Xiang Xien_

 _chefe Mestre_

Diana: "Where did you get this Portuguese translation?"

Master Frank: "Google Translate of course."

Diana: "So these are true, that I am destined to be a Shaolin Warrior. I can't believ"e this."

Grand Master Chen: "That's right kid. This message is really true. This is neither a hoax nor a copy-paste thing copied from the internet. What we want say is that, you are really a chosen one and we can even prove it."

Master Frank: "And because we knew how special you are. That is why you're one of the chosen one."

Pedro Hernandez: "Now our daughter is one of your chosen ones? This means that you have to take her to your school?"

Grand Master Chen: "Exactly, that is what we are about to say to you. In fact, she must study there in the Shaoilin Academy where we would train her to achieve her destiny."

Liz Hernandez: "Does it also means that she would stay there for the entire school year?"

Grand Master Chen: "Yes madam. She would have to stay there for the entire year."

After learning that Diana has to leave Rio to study on a far away school for a long time, Diana and her parents were divided on their decision. Diana and her father are excited about this. This is a chance for Diana to try something new. But Liz is against this. She doesn't want Diana to leave Rio to study abroad, fearing for her daughter's safety.

Liz Hernandez: "I'm sorry gentlemen but I want to cancel your offer."

Pedro Hernandez: "Why Liz? Don't you know that this is an opportunity for our daughter? Haven't you trust them for our daughter's safety."

Liz Hernandez: "I don't want my daughter to stay away from me. Maybe something bad might have happened to her."

Diana: "Mom, how many times I told you I'm already grown-up. I know how to take care of myself and be independent. Just trust me."

Grand Master Chen: "You don't have to worry for your daughter's safety. It is our prime concern to protect our students."

Liz Hernandez: "I'll trust my whole life to you. If something's wrong might happened to my daughter, you will be responsible."

Diana: "So this means that you finally agree?"

Liz Hernandez: "Yes dear. I know you can do this. But promise not to put yourself in harm."

Diana: "OK Mom."

Master Frank: "Now you all agree, please sign the contact. This validates that you agree with our terms and promise not to tell anyone about what happened here."

Pedro Hernandez: "Why? Is there anything why you must hide?"

Master Frank: "It's our policy to protect ourselves from any threats and if somebody asks where is daughter, just answer monk school. It is our cover."

Diana and her parents signed the contract. Since it already afternoon, they eat snacks instead.

Grand Master Chen: "Now our business here is done, I guess we have to go now. Thank you for your full cooperation."

Pedro Hernandez: "And thank you for your scholarship program or whatever it is."

Liz Hernandez: "Can I ask something? Is our daughter going to join you now?"

Master Frank: "No madam, we still have to visit the other special chosen ones elsewhere but you must bring your daughter in academy by next week."

Grand Master Chen: "And Diana before we go, prepare all your things for your stay in the academy. Bring all your important things. And to you Mrs. Hernandez, you don't have to worry. You can still have communications with your daughter and even visit her if you want."

Diana: "OK, By the way, Am I just gonna study and train there in the academy? Are there other surprises?"

Master Frank: "Of course there are surprises but we can't tell you now or they would no longer be surprises."

After that, the masters leave as Diana closes the door. In their Hotel, the masters talk about their plans for tomorrow.

Master Frank: "You know Chen, having an over-concerned mother is really difficult to explain. Diana's mother reminds me of my own mother."

Grand Master Chen: "Yeah your strict mother. By the way where is she now? I have no news about her."

Master Frank: "Ah she is still working our antique shop in San Francisco."

Grand Master Chen: "Now after you take your evening bath, prepare your things for our next trip. We'll be going to Chicago to visit another chosen one."

Master Frank: "Now there are eight more to go."

In the next day, the masters went to the airport for their flight to Chicago. They leave at 7 am for their flight is at 9 am.

It is a very stormy day in Chicago. The city is known for its skyscrapers and urban landscape. But our attention focuses to the run-down part of the city where we would find our next chosen one. Along the streets, we found him walking alone with his hands on his pockets listening to Slayer's Raining Blood on his smartphone. He enters an abandoned building where he meets with his band.

Joe: "Hey guys, Ron is here."

All of them gathered near Ron, expecting that he bought something. However, to their dismay, Ron brought nothing.

Billy: "So Ron, did you bring us something?"

Cyrus: "Yeah, did you have some booty?"

Ron: "Does it look like I brought something? Of course I haven't"

Billy: "Oh man! I thought you was at Burger Shot to buy our snacks."

Mitchell: "And I thought you bought my Big Mac."

Ron: "Sorry guys but forgot. You know I'm in a hurry."

Billy: "Ah forget it, we'll send Cyrus to buy our snacks anyway."

Cyrus: "Me? But why is it me again. The last time you sent me to buy our snacks was yesterday."

Billy: "Why? Who has the money in our band…of course it's YOU."

Mitchell: "Yeah and of course daddy mayor will give you another bonus hehehe."

Cyrus: "All right, but next time Billy it's going to be you who will buy."

Billy: "Just go now Cyrus. Now guys lets start jamming!"

Everyone pick their own musical instruments. Ron picked their electric guitars while Mitchell prepared the drums. Billy, their lead vocalist, starts their jam. Cyrus, meanwhile, leaves the building to buy their snacks. After a couple of 5 hours of jamming, they all went home.

Billy: "You did great Ron, though you forgot to bring our snacks but that's ok."

Ron: "No problem Billy. So what's for tomorrow?"

Billy: "We'll still resume our practice. We have to master some songs so we can win in the rock contest next week."

Mitchell: "Are we going to practice here again?"

Billy: "No, we would do jam on Cyrus's mansion."

Cyrus: "What? in my house? But why there?"

Billy: " 'Cause, your house has a music room and besides you said that your parents are on a vacation in Florida."

Cyrus: "Ok guys, I'll just prepare the instruments for tomorrow."

Billy: "Good. Now let's go guys. I must watch UFC this evening."

This is the life of Ron Wright, the next chosen one were talking about. He is also eleven years of age like the other chosen ones. He studies on a public school in Chicago but instead of attending classes, he often skips classes and preferring to join with his friends: Billy Fitzgerald and Mitchell Smith, who are his classmates and childhood friends and Cyrus Montana the son of the mayor of Chicago and is the "treasurer of the band". No wonder that he has many bad records in his school that he is about to be expelled. What Ron fails in academics is his success in the field of music. An aspiring rock star, he often plays with his friends and formed a band. They join in every rock contest hoping to gain popularity and they always win. Aside from being a rock star, he has also connections to various street gangs in Chicago but he doesn't join either of these gangs for these are only bad influences to his life and career. Unlike the other chosen ones, Ron is an orphan. His parents were killed when he was still a lad and he has no connection to his other siblings. His aunt, Pat Wright raised him yet despite that she raised Ron the best she could, Ron grew up as a rebellious child. He stays with his band often for there he found some hope and a sense of a family. Ron's personality shows his appearance. He is of medium height, pale skin, and skinny. He has a spiky red hair. As a rock star, he prefers to wear leather jackets, aviator sunglasses, and leather boots very often which became his signature attire.

Ron arrives in his house which is an old row house. As he enters, his aunt called him for dinner but instead of responding, he goes directly in his room and slams the door. Inside, he watches a kung fu movie while relaxing from the day's work. As he watches the movie, he becomes inspired that one day he would be a shaolin warrior himself. Ron has experiences in kung fu (he, together with Billy and Cyrus once enrolled on a kung fu school but were expelled because of their behavior). After watching the movie, he asked himself if he is worthy to become a shaoilin warrior, maybe in the future. He keeps on thinking his ambition as he goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, the masters have arrived in Chicago. The rain is so strong that they have to wear raincoats. As they are exiting the airport, a group of teenage bikers passed near them but they paid no attention to them. They are more focused on finding the next chosen city.

Master Frank: "Are you sure we can find this kid in this city? You know Chicago is a large city with many different people like New York."

Grand Master Chen: "Relax Frank. It's just like how we find the other chosen ones before. They all came from large cities yet we were able to find them. We have the scroll that would help us."

Master Frank: "It's not that case Chen. What I'm worrying is that how we can find this kid on a rainy day? According to FOX Weather, the rain here will last for a week."

(Master Frank was referring to the weather report he heard on the news).

Grand Master Chen: "Our search will be Rain or Shine, like the name of a paint brand. Don't tell me you don't want to get wet."

Master Frank: "I just don't want to ruin my new suit I bought from Rio."

When the masters arrived in downtown Chicago, Master Frank saw people going to a stadium watching a football game. Master Frank wanted to watch but he is prevented By Grand Master Chen.

Master Frank: "But Chen I wanted to watch. Today is the final game. We can find the kid after this."

Grand Master Chen: "No Frank, we came here for a mission, not to watch a game. Focus on the mission."

So the masters begin their search. Under the rainy skies of Chicago, they search for the chosen one. Even though it seems a tiresome job they didn't give up. Looking for the boy makes them feel hungry. They went to a local pizza parlor to have lunch. At the pizza parlor, they ordered the famous Chicago Pizza which is famous for its thickness. While waiting for their order, the scroll automatically glows on Master Frank's bag where the scroll is usually kept. Master Frank picked the scroll out and suddenly the scroll points itself to Ron who just happened to be in the same pizza parlor together with his friends. Seeing the opportunity, the masters approached Ron immediately. Meanwhile the waiter arrives with their pizza.

Waiter: "Hey sir, your pizza!"

The masters approached Ron discussing to them about their plans for him.

Grand Master Chen: "Hello their kid."

Ron: "What is it?"

Master Frank: "Well I'm Mr. Frank and this is my colleague Mr. Chen and you must be Ron Wright."

Ron: "Yes it's me. Is there anything you want to ask? If it is about the band ask my manager."

Billy then stands up, approaches to Grand Master Frank and poses as the group's manager, thinking that the masters were talent managers.

Billy: "I'm Billy Fitzgerald, Ron's manager and if it is about the band then you better ask me. You know we are looking for new contracts. We are planning to unleash our first album."

Mitchell: "In your dreams Billy. You're not even a legitimate manager. Sorry about that sir, my friend here Billy is just uhm…. pretending that he is a manager."

Grand Master Chen: "I'm sorry but this is not about you and your band or whatever it is. We are more interested on Ron alone."

Billy: "Well Alright then…"

Billy returns to his seat while Ron stands up and approached the masters.

Ron: "Then what is your offer, my own solo contract? Or you must be sent by Mayor Montana to ask whether were involved in vandalizing his car."

Grand Master Chen: "It's not about your album or anything you ask. We will give you a special scholarship on our school."

Master Frank: "That's right kid, a special scholarship just for you."

Ron: "A scholarship? You gotta be kidding. How can I have a scholarship when I don't do well in school and I have plenty of violations?"

Billy: "You gonna give Ron a scholarship. (laughs) You know Ron is often having an F in school."

Mitchell: "This is a joke right?"

Grand Master Chen: "This is not a joke. I know you can't believe this but it's true."

As Grand Master Chen talks Billy, Mitchell and Cyrus hurriedly began to leave, leaving Ron behind.

Billy: "Sorry Ron we have to go now. We have an important meeting with Joe and his band."

Mitchell: "Yeah Ron and this is urgent, very urgent."

Cyrus: "I have to go home to check if dad is at home. He might give me another annoying sermon if I went home late."

Billy: "See you later Ron and by the way nice seeing you guys. (referring to the masters)

Later Billy, Mitchell and Cyrus leave the restaurant leaving Ron with the masters.

Ron: "So are you serious on your offer. Just what I have said earlier I am not worthy to be given a scholarship."

Grand Master Chen: "Yes I know what you feel but this is your…let's just say that this is your destiny."

Master Frank: "You know….life is full of surprises. Sometimes you might just be given something you are not expecting."

Grand Master Chen: "It would be better not to talk about this thing in this place. By the way Ron, can we go to your house. We need to talk to your parents."

Ron: "But I don't have parents, you may talk to Aunt Pat."

Master Frank: "Then we'll talk to her about this. We need the consent of your guardian."

At Ron's house, the masters discuss the same topic to Aunt Pat. Of course like Ron and his friends, Aunt Pat couldn't believe on the masters' scholarship offer.

Aunt Pat: "So you are giving a scholarship to my nephew? But how can it be? He has no other special ability other than hanging with his band and singing that noisy rocky music."

Ron: "It's Rock music."

Aunt Pat: "Yeah whatever. And how can you handle this kid. He has been a pain in my head since my brother left him to me."

Grand Master Chen: "Mrs. Wright I know this is unbelievable especially to you. We do not look on his academic or behavioral background. We are serious on giving him a special scholarship. With our guidance, we can change him for the good and the better."

Aunt Pat: "So what is this 'scholarship' you are talking about? Are you sending him to Harvard? Princeton University? Or any school in the Ivy League?"

Grand Master Chen: "It's more on martial arts. We are from the Shaolin Academy, an academy that teaches martial arts from generation to generation."

Ron: "Shaolin Academy? So you mean you about to train me on martial arts? Why didn't you say so."

Master Frank: "Cause we want to surprise you kid. If we have said this earlier, there would be no thrill."

Grand Master Frank: "And besides, we believe that you are qualified to join in our school."

Ron: "But listen sir. I am not worthy to enroll in your school. First of all, I am neither good in academics, nor in other school activities. I am just an ordinary boy who loves rock and roll. And lastly, I am not good in martial arts. I may love watching Kung Fu movies but believe me I am not good in those things."

Master Frank: "You're such a downer kid, try to be positive."

Grand Master Chen: "I think this would cheer you up."

Grand Master Chen then opens his bag and gets the scroll. To convince Ron that he is one of the chosen ones and to cheer him up, the masters decided to reveal their true intentions.

Grand Master Chen: "You know kid, the reason why we're here is that you are one of the chosen ones selected in our academy. That is why we came here to inform you about this."

Master Chen: "Yeah kid. If we are not serious, we should not be here. We might be watching a football game right now."

Grand Master Chen: "That is why you have to listen to us, understand your destiny in life and open yourself."

Grand Master Chen the opens the scroll and gave it to Ron and his aunt so they would believe. They also handed the letter to Ron. Ron read the letter aloud.

 _Dear Mrs. Wright_

 _We would like to inform that your nephew, Ron is among the special chosen ones that is accepted in our academy, the Shaolin Academy. He is one of the chosen children who were given the chance to study and train there as is written in his destiny. We need your full cooperation for the benefit of your nephew._

 _P.S_

 _I know this is unbelievable especially for Ron but believe me, it's true._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Xiang Xien_

 _Head Master_

Master Frank: "Wow! Ron's letter is different from the others. Why include a P.S?"

Grand Master Chen: "To convince his aunt to believe in us."

Ron: "Now I understand what this is all about, me a shaoilin?"

Aunt Pat: "I don't get it. My nephew, a bastard turned shaolin? This is unbelievable!"

Master Frank: "How many times should I tell you that this is real?"

Grand Master Chen: "Calm down Frank…..act professional."

Master Frank: "Sorry Chen, I'm just tired of telling this over and over again."

Grand Master Chen: "Alright maam, what we are really trying to emphasize is that Ron is really one of the chosen ones. Seems hard to believe but that's his destiny. Sometimes we might not expect something."

While Grand Master Chen is talking to Aunt Pat, Ron reflects on the offer of the masters. He still doubts himself as a Shaolin for he sees himself not worthy. He thinks of his friends, his band, his life in Chicago. Should he join the masters and become a shaoilin, he knows that this would change him. After thinking so much about this, he makes his final decision.

Ron: "Alright sir, I'll accept your offer. I will join you in your academy."

Aunt Pat: "What, you will join them? Are you serious about this?"

Ron: "Yes Auntie Pat because I know that this would help me change for the good."

Master Frank: "You made a wise decision kid. You won't regret it."

Grand Master Chen: "And we assure you that we at the academy will help you be a better person and achieve your destiny."

Ron talked to his aunt, convincing her to let him join.

Ron: "Auntie this is a once in a life time opportunity for me. I mean this rarely happens in real life. At first I doubted myself but because of them I am confident that this would help me. If I am gone, you will have more time to relax."

Aunt Pat: "Well, they you very serious about this and this is what I really I Want to hear from you – to see you change. Alright, you can join and be a shaoilin or whatever it is. Just don't do anything stupid in there."

Ron: "Thanks"

Grand Master Chen: "So here's the waiver. Kindly sign and promise not to tell anyone about this. Everything we talked about will be kept a secret."

Ron: "Why? Not even my friends?'

Grand Master Chen: "Because we want to keep things private. No outsiders must know about this only us. This is to protect ourselves from threats."

Ron: "Threats from what?"

Master Frank: "You will know them later."

Ron finally accepts the masters' offer and thanked the masters for the opportunity. A dinner soon followed and after that, the masters give their closing remarks to Ron.

Grand Master Chen: "Ron, thank you for accepting our offer, I know this is difficult to you but you made your decision to join."

Master Frank: "And don't forget to pack your things. Bring the things that you will need. You will stay there for a year."

Ron: "Can I say goodbye to my friends before I go? I will host them a farewell party."

Grand Master Chen: "Sure why not. We will meet you at the Academy in a couple of days. Here is the guide book. (Gives guide book to Ron) It tells you where the Academy is."

Master Frank: "It is located in…(suddenly a loud thunder roars) We will meet you there with the others."

Ron: "Others? You mean I'm not alone?'

Grand Master Chen: "Yes kid, you will be joined by your fellow chosen ones."

Master Frank: "Ok that's all for today, see you at the Academy."

Ron: "OK bye and thanks for the opportunity!"

The masters then leave Ron's house and ride a taxi to their hotel. In their Hotel room the masters discussed their encounter with Ron and their next mission.

Master Frank: "I think it is difficult to convince that kid and especially his aunt."

Grand Master Chen: "Just understand the kid, he's a bit pessimistic but I see good potential on him. At least he agree to join."

Master Frank: "Yeah at least there is no drama effect. I hate dramas. By the way, where is our next destination?

Grand Master Chen: "Tomorrow we are heading to Tokyo to find the next chosen one. So pack up your stuff, sleep early for tomorrow we are going for another journey."

Master Frank: "Alright! Tokyo Japan!"

 **CHAPTER THREE**

The recruitment is not yet over for there are seven more chosen ones that are to be discovered. In Chicago, just after they visited Ron, the chosen one from Chicago, the masters left their hotel and went to the Airport to catch their flight to Tokyo. The rain stopped and they are greeted by a good weather.

Master Frank: "Thanks that the rain stopped. Now my boots are no longer wet."

In the departure, while Grand Master Chen is reading a newspaper, Master Frank went to a store to buy some magazine. While scanning to find the magazine he was looking for, he stumbles a gadget magazine. He scan the magazine for a while and saw a picture of a boy who won a gadget contest in Japan.

Master Frank: "This boy seems to be a tech genius. No wonder he made good inventions."

Later Grand Master Chen approached him, telling him that their plane is near.

Grand Master Chen: "Frank go now to the departure area. The plane is boarding 20 minutes or we will miss our flight."


End file.
